


mother

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: fuck off hohenheim. don't you dare fucking read this.





	mother

i felt closer to you in armour,

knew how to be dead and a mourner

no eating, no sleeping,

no smiling, no weeping.

i was dead, without you and father.


End file.
